


[Podfic] Long-distance Backup

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] Settle in and find your home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve finding Bucky happens in ways Sam finds less than optimal, and also Sam's Monday in general is just difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Long-distance Backup

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long-distance backup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635211) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _Settle in and find your home_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: Friendship; Alt-POV; Sam Wilson is a mental heath professional; Sam has Steve's back; but Sam also has a life of his own 

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDyT1hXOTJnUEVzMHc/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
